Laurier Noir
by Habit
Summary: Fic for CKTC101. Sakura works as a bartender in a bordello called Laurier Noir. She catches the eye of several, some unwanted, some definitely wanted. MA BCUZ THAT WAS THE REQUEST!


**A/N: this is for CuriosityKilledTheCat101. S, J...enjoy. I followed J's specifications (for the most part).**

* * *

Sometimes she hated this job. Sure, she got paid well, got to wear whatever she wanted, _and_ was never pestered about her hours. But that didn't take away from the fact that when people found out that she worked at _Laurier Noir_, they automatically thought she was an escort. She'd cracked a few skulls for assuming she was one of the madam's girls. No…she wasn't a resident of _Laurier Noir_, she was their bartender. While the girls entertained their 'date' for the night, Sakura got the men, and sometimes women, looser and looser with their money.

One of her best friends worked as one of the entertainers here. She enjoyed her work and had even told the pink haired bartender once that this was the only legal way to make money doing what she loved. Emerald eyes rolled as she thought of her blond friend's words just last night. _"I love men, and men love me. Why not make a little extra money doing what I love?"_ that was the blonde's solution to everything. Of course, Ino made money at her modeling job, but she clearly enjoyed her time at _Laurier_ better.

However, if was moments like now that she really hated her job. There was a man at the bar, trying to get her to go upstairs into one of the rooms with him. Her eye twitched as he tried sweet talking, threatening, and even bribery. "Come on Princess. Just one night. It'll be fun." She gave him a full on glare.

"Three things, asshole. One, don't ever give me a pet name; two, twenty-four hours is too damn long to suffer your ego; and three, nothing with you can be fun because you're a pushy sonovabitch. Now if you don't want a drink, get the hell out of the way for those that do." She noticed his fists clench and his jaw tighten. His next words made her seriously think of dousing him in vodka and throwing a match on him.

"Look, bitch, any woman can be bought in a place like this. All I have to do is go to the madam and tell her I want you and you're mine, got that? Now be a good girl and do what I tell you before I have to get mean." She was about to signal for security when a tall man with deep red hair walked up, a young brunette trailing behind him.

"Why don't you get it through your thick head that I ain't interested." She hissed at him and then looked at the red head. "What can I get you?" she noticed the irritation in the man's eyes as the brunette tried to latch onto him. He lifted his arm and glared at the girl.

"I'll have a shot of Cognac." He scowled more when the brunette scored his arm and hugged it to her like a child hugs a blanket. He looked back up at her and his eyes seemed to send out an inaudible SOS. "Make that a double." She smirked at him and shook her head. He must be loaded to be ordering a double shot of Cognac.

She had just put the double down in front of him when the man she'd been ignoring grabbed her wrist. He glared at her. "I won't tell you again. Get your ass upstairs like I told you to." Her eyes narrowed on him and she jerked her wrist away from him. She bristled, the bright pink hair on her neck standing up.

"Listen asshole, I don't care who you are or what station you have outside this place, but in here, you're just another jerk willing to spend his money on booze and bitches. I'm not one of the Madam's girls. I'm an outside contract. So if you think you're going to get me like you get the other girls, sorry to burst your fuckin bubble but it's not going to work. I don't have to listen to you or any other stupid motherfucker I don't like. So why don't you take that money you wanted to use for a night with me and use it to buy yourself a fuckin brain cuz yours is obviously fried." She threw a towel on the counter and walked to the back, where she grabbed a pack of cigarettes and walked over to the room designated for smoking.

She lit up and took a deep drag, trying to calm herself. She'd have thought that with her state of dress that it would be obvious she wasn't one of the escorts. Her red halter top with _Laurier Noir_ in gold writing with a small black rose was nothing compared to the corset's and garter sets some of the girls were wearing. Even the little brunette that had been torturing the red head was in a thong, teddy, and thin robe; which only contrasted like night and day with Sakura's leather pants, stilettos, and barely revealing shirt. Her short pink hair was spiked up, a few stripes of black and dark purple in her bangs for contrast. Her size 14 gauges were cute, giving her a 'little devil' appearance, while the surgical steel hoops in the other three holes were more serviceable than cute. The red stud in her cartilage matched the color of her gauges perfectly. Her nose ring didn't call much attention, as it was just a small diamond stud.

Her makeup was tasteful, not to dark or gaudy…unlike some of the other girls. Simple black eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara with a little red lipstick. She had slightly see-through laced up gloves on her hands, contrasting with her bright red nailpolish. Overall, she was very tastefully dressed and probably the most covered female in the place. So it begged to question why so many people thought she was an escort. Ino had once said it was the pinkette's 'natural sex appeal'. She'd shaken her head at the blond and called her insane.

As soon as she was done with her cigarette, she went back to the bar and resumed her job of mixing drinks and getting beers. She had just calmed down when there was a yell. "Sakura!" she turned and found her blond friend running towards her. She arched a brow until the blue eyed vixen had grabbed her hand and ran into the back with her.

"Ino, what the hell?" Ino was out of breath as she tried to explain.

"Uchiha…" she panted and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Uchiha…Sasuke…he's trying to…make…madam…" Sakura could guess the rest of it and shook her head.

"Stupid bastard's persistent, I'll give him that." She rubbed Ino's back and gave her some water. "Here, drink this. I'll take care of this. Tell Tenten to take over the bar while I deal with this asshole." Ino nodded and watched as Sakura started towards the Madam's private rooms to deal with her stalker.

She felt eyes on her and turned to find the red head from earlier was watching her. She arched a brow at him and smirked, touching her arm. He looked down and noticed the brunette he'd been trying to ditch all night was attached to him again. He looked up and scowled at Sakura, who shrugged and walked away once more.

She could hear yelling coming from her boss's private office and she steeled herself for what was about to happen. Silently, she opened the door and listened. "This is a fucking brothel! All the women here have a price, even you!" the dark haired man yelled, his eyes bloodshot. Sakura narrowed her own on him…he was on drugs.

She noticed her boss, a busty blonde woman with hazel eyes, glare daggers at the man. "Mr. Uchiha, this is an upstanding bordello, not a common whorehouse. Not all the women that work here work as escorts. If Sakura does not wish to entertain you, you will have to find a girl that has a contract with me. Sakura is here as my bartender, that is her only obligation." Sakura smirked at the man and then made her presence known.

"Hey assmonkey! I thought I told you I wasn't for sale." She noticed him whirl around and stare at her. She could see the lust in his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Threatening Madam won't get you anywhere but banned, so I suggest you leave before you get kicked out." Sakura heard shifting behind her and then suddenly there was a large, looming presence behind her.

"Is there trouble, Tsunade?" came a deep, smooth voice. Sakura turned and found herself looking at a broad chest. She looked up and found herself looking into the prettiest blue-green eyes she'd ever seen. She also noticed, offhandedly, that he had deep red hair. "We meet again." He said in that smooth voice. She could only stare.

"Uh…hi…" she said as she turned to keep from suffering vertigo. He was so damn tall compared to her, even with her heels on. She heard a growl and noticed Sasuke glaring at the red head.

"What are you doing here?" the dark haired man was clearly intimidated but trying to hide it. The red head shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"As the new head of security, I was just checking in on my boss." Sakura felt a shiver race down her spine and tried to shake it off. When she opened her eyes, it was to see Sasuke glaring at her.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." The black haired man growled and then reached out to grab Sakura's wrist. She reversed the grip and pushed his face down into the carpet on the floor.

"That's the third time you've put your hands on me without my permission. Do it again and I'll break both your arms, asshole!" she hissed at him before letting him go and stalking past the new head of security. Before walking out the door, Sakura turned and looked at Tsunade.

"I'll be home late tonight. Got some things I want to take care of." She muttered and then walked away, leaving both men shocked at the implication of some kind of relationship between the madam and the barkeeper.

*

Gaara had forcefully escorted Sasuke off the premises with a promise to call the cops should the man return tonight. He'd come back in and had been immediately latched on to by Matsuri, the girl that had taken an instant liking to him since he'd started. It wasn't often he actually showed himself, so she never really let go of him when he did. Which really bothered him. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he looked over at the pink haired barkeep named Sakura. Matsuri seemed to notice, because she got rather catty over it.

"Just what's so interesting about the server?" she asked in a snide tone. He shook his head. She was definitely what he termed 'artificial intelligence'. Without answering, he took another swig of his beer and turned his attention to the rest of the crowd. No matter how many times he looked out over the crowd, his gaze always went right back to that bartender. He grunted when he felt Matsuri yank on his arm. He looked down and was met by her petulant glare. "Stop looking at her! You're my date!" she whined and he felt the need to bash her head in. He'd never flirted with Matsuri, never given her any false hope, but she just couldn't take the hint he wasn't interested.

He was about to get up and go back to the surveillance room when something caught his eye. It was a tall man with long black hair tied in a pony tail. He knew that man…and knew what he was after. He shook Matsuri off and took off towards Sakura, knowing that she was Itachi's target.

*

Sakura felt dizzy. She'd looked up to see what the guy had wanted to drink and the next thing she knew she was hitting the floor. She felt arms around her and tried to sit up and speak, but it just wasn't working. Her mouth felt dry and her clothes felt too tight. She was burning up. She felt cool hands on her face and she leaned into those cool hands. She noticed also that everything sounded funny. Every little noise seemed amplified. She winced when she heard screeching close to her. Angry that someone was hurting her, she pushed herself up and glared. She could make out the little brunette that had started working here about four months ago. Without really thinking about it, Sakura reached out and punched the girl in the back of the head. She went down on her knees, whining.

"Shut da fuck up, you stupid whiny little bitch. My head hurts and you're making it worse!" she groused. She heard a chuckle and turned to look behind her. Sitting on the floor behind her was the red head from earlier. She couldn't find the words to speak to him, so she just smirked. Her nice, round bottom was in his line of vision and she didn't miss him staring at it, encased as it was in tight leather. She wiggled her butt at him and smirked wickedly. "Like what you see?" she asked before sitting on the floor between his legs.

She looked around with a pout. "It's so fucking hot in here." She hissed and started trying to strip then and there. She noticed the red head scoop her up and head upstairs with her. She gave him an arch look and crossed her arms over her chest. "And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked in a mocking tone. She heard him chuckle again.

"Finding you a place to lie down before you do something you regret. Whatever Itachi hit you with should wear off in a little while." She made a noise and shifted, rather carelessly, in his arms. She arched a brow at him as she stared into his eyes.

"Huh…" she grunted as she stared at him. He arched a brow at her scrutinizing gaze.

"What?" he asked as he shouldered his way into a room that seemed rarely used. He shut it behind him and locked the door so no one would try to take advantage of her. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap as she kept staring at him.

"Your eyes really _are _pretty…" she murmured and then cuddled up to him. He shook his head and laid her down on the bed before getting up and going out.

*

Gaara was so intensely aroused he couldn't stand it. He'd gotten to Sakura just in time to catch her as she'd fallen due to the drug's affect. She'd moaned in his arms and squirmed, looking all too sexy as she had. Then she'd leaned into him like he was her lifeline, turned her face into his hand when he'd felt of her temperature, and even moaned something he hadn't understood. And she'd nailed Matsuri in the top of the head, something he'd been wanting to do but couldn't. And then…oh damn, she'd wiggled that luscious ass right in front of his face and it was all he'd been able to do not to take her then and there.

He didn't know what it was about the woman that drove him wild, but he wanted her. However, she was drugged and he would never take a woman to bed that wasn't in control of her senses. Though this one tempted him. Shaking his head, he walked to the Madam's office and informed her of what had happened. The woman seemed genuinely concerned about her bartender and he again wondered about the relationship between the two. He would have asked, had Matsuri not stomped in right when he'd built up the nerve to.

"Madam, that bartender went too far!" the girl whined, not even seeming to notice Gaara at that moment. The blonde madam arched a brow.

"Oh? How so?" she crossed her arms over her chest and drummed her nails on the sleeves of her old Victorian style dress. Matsuri pointed to her head and glared.

"That bitch punched me in the top of the head! The servants aren't allowed to put their hands on the girls! That's your rule!" the blonde smirked at the girl and shook her head.

"Yes, that is my rule. But Sakura's not a servant." This caught Gaara's attention as Matsuri spluttered and glared.

"But _madam_!" Gaara could feel a migraine coming on and shook his head. This girl was so annoying. "She's not one of the girls!" the brunette whined. Gaara noticed the blonde's eyebrow twitch irritably.

"You're right. Sakura's not one of the girls that works here. And if I ever caught her working as an escort I'd skin her alive." This caught Gaara's attention and he watched the blonde as she got up and towered over the little brunette. "Careful what you say Matsuri. You are easily replaced whereas Sakura is not." Gaara could see the ice in the blonde's hazel eyes. Matsuri seemed to see it to.

"But I'm one of the best draws here! There are tons of men that want me because of the lolicon appeal!" the blonde scoffed.

"You can be replaced. Sakura can't. Remember that when you start attacking her character." The blonde voice was frigid as she regarded the little brunette, who seemed determined to prove her worth.

"But I make you money, Madam! She's just a barkeeper!" Gaara saw the flare in the blonde's eyes as the brunette kept pushing her.

"I don't need Sakura to make me money. It's why she does what she does. She has things she can do with her life. This would be a last resort for her. It's all you know." Gaara noticed Matsuri cringe and take a step back. Gaara noticed the look on Tsunade's face and knew this would end badly for Matsuri. She'd pushed the blonde madam too far. "And Sakura's not _just _a barkeeper. She's much more to this place than any girl that works here. It's because of her I opened this place and it's because she wants me to be happy that it still runs!" the blonde glared at the brunette, who seemed slightly shocked.

"So the next time you feel like attacking her, you should instead thank her. Because without her, you would still be in that little run down hotel back in your home town doing blowjobs for fifty bucks." Matsuri took a step back, tears in her eyes.

"Why do you protect your bartender more readily than your own girls?" Matsuri whispered brokenly. Gaara almost felt sorry for her, but not really. He watched as those hazel eyes bored into the dark brown of Matsuri's.

"Because that girl isn't just my bartender. She's my daughter." The madam turned away from them both and waved a hand. "Matsuri, go to your room. You've pushed to many buttons tonight." Gaara watched the shocked brunette nodded and run out of the room. He stayed silent, watching his boss. So…that was the nature of the relationship between the Madam and the barkeeper. Mother and daughter.

He was about to leave when the Madam turned and spoke to him. "Sakura won't be down for long and she'll be looking for something to vent on. I'd be careful if I were you. She's got quite a temper. She has since she was a small child." Gaara noticed the smirk and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into.

*

Sakura opened her eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Just what had she been doing to give her this kind of headache? She rolled over and looked around. She knew this room. This was a couples rooms for when couples came to enjoy the atmosphere of _Laurier_. She groaned and tried to shake away the fogginess, but all that got her was a throbbing head. She hissed and lay on her side, praying the feeling would go away. She froze when she heard the door handle jiggle. There was giggling as well. She heard soft voices and then, thankfully, whoever it was walked away.

However, she gasped when she heard a key insert into the door handle and suddenly light spilled inside. She covered her eyes best she could and hissed to shut the door. The person readily complied and soon the room was engulfed in darkness once more. She could feel the person coming towards her and she growled. "Who are you?" she coughed out and made a noise of shock. What the hell was wrong with her voice!? She sounded like a teenage boy going through puberty! She heard a deep chuckle and then the bed beside her dipped. She shot up to the head of the bed and groaned in pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Actually, I brought you here so no one else would take advantage of you." Her eyes widened. She knew that deep voice. She hesitantly crawled towards where she thought the man was. She'd forgotten to take into account his height and placed her hand straight in his lap as she crawled to him. She heard him gasp and then groan. She blushed but didn't jerk her hand away. She was surprised to feel him growing hard under her hand. She was sure he'd be a walking hard on working in a place like this.

"What's your name? Or are you just going to let me call you Mr. Head of Security from now on?" she smirked when he chuckled. She felt him shift and she winced as a small light was turned on. She looked up at him and found herself gasping for breath. He was a truly gorgeous man. Male perfection like that was rare.

"You can call me whatever you like." He said in a deep, husky voice. He then smirked at her again. "But my name is Gaara." She made a purring noise and looked him over. He wore a tight sleeveless red shirt with the same gold lettering spelling out _Laurier Noir_ and a single black rose at the end of the phrase. He wore tight black pants, though he seemed comfortable with the material. He had a black belt with several different types of things attached. She saw a taser, a flashlight, and mace. It slipped down a little lower on one hip than the other. He also had black Harley boots with a metal plate around the front. A regular bad boy and the perfect security for a place like this.

She looked up and found him staring down at her intently. She bit her lip as she reached up and started running her hands along his face. Smooth perfection…with the exception of something on the left side of his forehead. She pushed his hair up and noticed a bright red Kanji, almost hidden by his hair. Without really thinking, she leaned forward and ran her tongue over the mark. She felt him stiffen and he let out a moan. She made another purring noise and licked it again. She gasped when his hands gripped her bottom and started kneading. His thumbs were dangerously close to her female crevice, his hands so big they spanned her hips easily.

She looked down at him, her eyes locking with his. Ever since she'd seen him at the bar, she'd thought him attractive. When he'd loomed behind her in her mother's office, she'd had to suppress her desire to jump him. And now, here he was, at her mercy. Or was she at his? She felt his hands move over her bottom with a certain amount of possessive pressure. She gasped when she felt him pull her down so she rested in his lap and he stared into her deep green eyes. He then leaned forward and took her mouth in a hair raising, passionate kiss.

*

Gaara growled low in his throat. She tasted even better than he'd thought she would. Sweet, with a bit of a smoky flavor…liquid addiction. His tongue swept through her mouth, investigating every crevice, every hidden spot. He put his hands on her hips and ground her against him. He felt her gasp and used that to kiss her that much deeper. He wanted everything…everything she could give him. The feel of her leather clad bottom in his hands was the hottest thing he'd felt outside of sex itself.

He slid his hands up from her waist to just under her breasts. He could feel the weight of them and knew there was no way any of that was fake. He'd heard several of the girls comment on the bartender's chest, several having jealously claimed she stuffed her bra. Matsuri had been one that had said she probably had implants. Shifting his hands slightly, he cupped them. Having a plastic surgeon for a brother, he knew for a fact these were perfectly natural…nothing but god given cellulite in those soft pillows. He lifted his head and looked at her breasts. It wasn't that she was overly large. She wasn't. She was probably a healthy D, but nothing like her mother.

No, the jealousy came with the fact that her nice, large breasts were also perky. They didn't sag like many of the women's in here. That probably came from the fact that she didn't end up in so many weird sexual positions like the other girls. Even the small breasted girls here were slightly saggy in the chest. His subordinates often commented on it. With a groan, he leaned down and nipped her neck, making her arch against him. He could feel her breasts against his chest and knew this would become addicting. The feel of her, the scent, the sounds she made…they were all addicting. He slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt and yanked it upward. He threw the shirt away and eyed her pretty breasts hungrily. She had tight, dusky nipples that tempted him more than any woman he'd ever encountered. He could feel himself straining against him pants. He'd never been the close without having even entered a woman's body.

He looked up at her and saw her eyes were half closed, her pupils dilated to the point they almost seemed black instead of that pretty emerald color. He stared up at her as he leaned in and licked one nipple. She gasped and arched her back, her eyes closing and her fingers tangling into his spiky red locks. He watched her as he sucked on her, noticed the blush that spread over her face, the way she ground her hips against him as he ran his tongue over her nipple gently. Her flushed, aroused face made him want to do other things to her…more intimate things.

With a loud sucking noise, he moved to the other breast, gave it the same attention as the first. He could hear her erratic breathing and smirked against her breast, still looking up at her. He took the first breast into his hand and gently kneaded it. He heard her moan and felt her grinding against him. With a growl, he shifted so that her back was on the bed and he was between her legs, feasting on her breasts while she ground her hips up against his. He growled more aggressively and pulled away to look down at her. She was breathing harshly and her eyes were halfway open, staring up at him longingly.

With a smirk, he reached down and grabbed the edge of her shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He noticed her eyes widen then, her breathing stop before coming back just as harshly as before. He leaned back down and pressed his chest against hers. The heat was unreal. He gasped and growled low in his throat, aroused to the point of pain. He suddenly felt her small, cool hands on him. He groaned as he felt her hands run up his chest and over his shoulders to his back, where she started raking her nails. He hissed and leaned down to drag his teeth over her collar bone. He heard her gasp and knew he'd pleased her.

He then felt her small hands working on his utility belt and sighed in relief when the weight was lifted from him and he heard it drop to the floor beside the bed. He ran his hands over her leather clad thighs and rumbled in approval. He put her legs over his shoulders and lifted her lower half from the bed, slowly peeling her out of those impossibly tight leather pants. When he had them to her knees, he put her legs back on the bed and stared. She was lying there, trapped in the leather of her pants, the curve of her bottom enticing him.

He growled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him while she was still tangled up at the knees with the material of her pants. He reached up and ran his hand along the curve of her bottom and hissed in approval. She really did have a nice ass…even without the tight leather material showing it off. He leaned down and kissed her hip, and then down her bottom until he was pressing kisses to her thigh. He then reached down and pulled her stilettos off, dropping them to the floor. He pushed the pants down and kissed the skin that was exposed. Her skin was like silk, so soft and smooth it was like a drug. Or really good liquor. He finally pulled her pants off and dropped them to the floor. She was still splayed out, her shoulders pressed against the bed, but her hips were twisted so that her legs were pressed together, as if she were sleeping on her side.

He looked down at her and noticed her eyes were hooded once more. He smirked and started running his hands over her flat stomach, her hips, her bottom…he groaned as he cupped her bottom. That ass was the nicest ass he'd ever seen. Even the women from porn movies didn't have an ass this nice. He noticed the deep red thong she wore and he smirked. Black and red seemed to be signature colors for her. That thought made him hard. He liked that combination…especially on her. He turned her so that she was on her stomach and her ass was sticking up for his viewing pleasure. He ran his hands over it and couldn't help but lean up and nip her ear.

"Did you know you have the nicest ass I have ever seen in my life." He whispered to her as he grabbed handfuls of her ass and just massaged it. She groaned at his husky words and the feel of his hands on her. She whimpered when he pulled back and just stared at her. His hands were still on her, but the warmth of him was gone now. He stared down at her as she looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes begging him. With a smirk, he leaned back over her, his hand carefully pulling that red thong down over her backside and down her legs. He let it sit at her knees as he gently ran his fingers over her exposed womanhood. She gasped and pushed back against his hands.

With a chuckle, he gently started pushing one finger into her, followed by another. He could feel her clasp tighten around his fingers as he gently pushed them in and pulled them back out. He groaned and kissed her bottom as he started running his tongue over her as he gently prepared her. He looked up when he heard a muffled noise and noticed she was sobbing. He removed his fingers and pulled her to him, kissing her gently. Very gently, he took her hand and put it against him, giving her a general idea about his size. He heard her gasp and suddenly he found himself on his back, staring up at her glowing green eyes.

*

Sakura couldn't control herself any longer. She was hot, bothered and in need of some relief. It was sweet that he was trying to be gentle with her, but gentle wasn't what she wanted right now. What she wanted was a fast, hard riding. Using his attraction to her, she growled and kissed him roughly. She heard him gasp as she plundered his mouth. She'd never been the submissive type. If he wanted to be on top, he'd have to be aggressive with her. Otherwise she'd dominate him and not feel bad for it at all.

Her eyes glowing, she pulled away from him with a predatory smirk and reached down, pressing her hand against his arousal and making him hiss. She licked her lips and pulled his pants open, savoring the sound of his zipper hissing as she pulled it down and suddenly started peeling him out of his pants. She felt him toe his boots off while she was busy pulling at his pants. It wasn't long before he was lying there in his boxers. She smirked and reached down, pulling her thong from her leg. She sat up and dangled them in his line of vision, watching as his nostrils flared and his eyes darkened.

She then scooted down so that his hip was cradled by her pelvis, rubbing her musky wetness against his bare skin as she pulled his boxers down to his knees and then off. She then wrapped her hand around him and listened to him growl in pleasure. She didn't even move, just kept her hand on him. With a purr, she started running her thumb over the tip of it, listening to him gasp and feel him thrust against her hand. He closed his eyes and groaned as she imitated his 'gentle' treatment. However, when she saw the strain in his face, she took pity on him.

Releasing him, she heard him murmur a confused 'huh' before she gave him a smirk and crawled up on his stomach, her face towards his stiff member. She looked at him over her shoulder, her hand on her ass. She noticed his wide eyes as she pulled her hand and revealed her weeping pink jewel. With a groan, he pulled her towards him and started tonguing the flesh. She gasped and smiled before leaning down and running her tongue along the head of his erection. She felt him jump and his hands tightened on her ass, but he just moaned, the vibrations making her shiver. She ran her tongue teasingly over his erection, licking and biting, kissing it. When she'd decided that she'd waited long enough, she took him into her mouth.

She heard him gasp and then he bucked up into her mouth. She hummed against his shaft, making him drop back to the bed with a breathless groan. She knew he would have trouble pleasuring her this way, so she just let him watch her get aroused by what she was doing to him. She moaned and decided it was time for a bit more fun. Releasing him with a wet pop, she turned and started kissing him. He eagerly kissed back and she ran her hands through his hair. When she pulled away, she noticed that he was staring at her intently. She smiled and kissed her way from his mouth, down his neck, over his chest and stomach, licking and nipping along the way.

It was only when she was faced with his erection again did she give him a truly mischievous smile. She noticed his skin crinkle and figured that was him arching a brow. She arched her own and ran her tongue over the head of his erection, making him gasp and buck his hips. With no warning at all, she suddenly put her mouth over the head and took him into her mouth…completely. She heard him yelp and his hands were tangled in her short hair. She moaned and heard him hiss in response. She ran her tongue over the side of it, causing him to bolt upright and push her head down over him. She allowed it and just sucked gently. She reached up and gently removed his hands from her hair and looked up at him. He nodded and fisted his hands into the sheets.

She smiled around him as he did this and rewarded him. She pushed down, her nose brushing wiry red curls and soft pale skin. She heard him choke out a curse as she took him even deeper, the head of his erection being gently massaged by the muscles in her throat. She heard him moaning something and wondered what it was.

*

Gaara couldn't breathe. This beautiful, wonderfully sexy woman was not only giving him the best blowjob of his life, but she was _deepthroating_ him! His mind was blank; the only thing he could think about was what she was doing to him. He hissed and moaned "D-deep…hah!…deepthroat…ah!…deepthroating me…" he was dazed, unable to believe that he was getting deepthroated by a woman that had just fought tooth and nail to keep out of the clutches of one of the wealthiest men in town.

Unable to leave his hands idle, he reached out and pushed two fingers into her, curling them inside her. A sort of 'thank you', though it was nothing compared to what she was doing to him. He almost lost him mind when she hummed against him in pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate and he wanted more than this. He wove his hands in her hair and, reluctantly, pulled on her to let her know he wanted her attention. He almost came as she pulled herself up, suckling gently as she did. She looked up at him, her eyes hooded and her pupils dilated from lust. Breathing heavily, he pulled her lips to his and kissed her desperately.

Gaara knew how wet she was and knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But he wanted her to say it. He looked her in the eyes and touched her face with his hand. "Do you want me?" he asked in a husky voice. He noticed her eyes flash as she bit his lip roughly. He chuckled and waited for her answer.

Seeing that he wouldn't relent, she finally gave in. When she did, he felt his heart sore. "Yes. I've wanted you since you came up behind me in Madam's office." She husked and he growled lustily at her. Without further niceties, he pulled her left leg up over his shoulder, twisted her so that she was slightly on her side, and thrust into her. He shivered at her scream, her nails raking over his skin. He thrust into her over and over, trying to be gentle as he unleashed his passion on her.

As good as it felt, this position just didn't give him the dept he wanted. Dropping her leg, he turned her so that she was on her stomach and started thrusting into her desperately. He could hear her moaning and felt a smugness whip through him. Speeding up his thrusts, he heard her begging him to do things to her. Her begging made him hot and hard and more than a little capable. Leaning over her, he whispered to her, making her gasp and moan and push back against him. He suddenly got an idea and completely froze. He heard her dazed questions and he smirked. While she was unprepared, he drove into her, making her shriek and grip the bed.

He did this several more times, until she begged him to end it. He willingly complied, but he wanted to see her when she reached that peak. So he turned her, yet again, this time to her back. He guided her legs around his waist and pressed tightly down against her on the bed. He watched her face as he thrust into her. He was nearly losing his mind when he felt her tense up under him. He stared at her face, watched as her eyes started fluttering, how she bit her lip harshly, the way muscle twitch slightly, almost unseen. He felt her fingers dig into his back, felt them twitching. And then there was the overt reaction: the bucking hips, the screaming, the crushing arms. All of that, combined with the milking clasp of her inner muscles was finally just too much for him.

With a growl, he lifted his hips slightly, pushing even tighter into her. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed down on him, making his hips twitch in time. When he was finally drained, he collapsed on top of her. Wanting her to be comfortable, he slid off her and curled up behind her. He looked down at her and noticed that she was out cold. He chuckled as he ran his hands over her face, touching everything. She was his now…no one would ever take her from him. With a growl, he leaned down and kissed her, before sliding his kisses down to her neck and leaving his mark. When he lifted, there was a dark, extremely visible bruise on her neck.

He nodded and cuddled up to her. This was the first time he'd made love to someone so passionately they'd passed out from it. Right before drifting off, he heard a small mewl and looks down to see her curling up against him like a cat curls up against its master. With a masculine chuckle, he wrapped himself so thoroughly around her that she'd know whose she was when she woke up.


End file.
